


Eldest

by MeowzBlep



Series: Eddsworld AU: Joyful Days [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Child Soldiers, Gen, Hugs, Implied of PTSD, Parent-Child Relationship, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowzBlep/pseuds/MeowzBlep
Summary: Edd adopted a child from the Youth Centre, an orphanage and only orphanage run by the Red Army. An orphanage that raising children to be soldiers if they were never adopted. He adopted a teen who he often sees patrolling around the mart he usually shops at. Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb and thus the Gold was open to adopt a new member.
Series: Eddsworld AU: Joyful Days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066469
Kudos: 2





	Eldest

**Author's Note:**

> This Eddsworld AU had been developed a long time ago and might as well vomited this draft stories. Basically, an Edd becomes a parent in a fuck up world of the Red Army but the Red Army is hardly that important (for Edd at least). This is not connected to WTFuture.  
> 
> 
> ###### 
> 
> None of the characters is based in real life and is just fiction, any similarities are just coincidences.
> 
> **Warning (If you didn't read the tags)** : Mpreg, OCs, Child soldiers, the implication of PTSD

Edd listened to the man’s talking. He repeated the regulations and laws of adoption. He understood and he had read it on Google and shit. He talked to this kid too. He saw him patrol the city at night near the grocer mart that Edd only went to grocery shopping at night on that specific day.

“Yes, sir.” Edd nodded as he signed the last paper.

He didn't change the kid’s name at all. He added a hyphen at his last name. Putting Gold in Johnson. This was new but there’s nothing Edd couldn’t handle except for diet cola. 

Fuck that so-called diet soda.

Upon finishing the papers, Edd took the documents of his new son’s legal documents and leave the office. He saw the blonde teen sitting on the bench with a backpack and a suitcase by his side. He nervously playing with some marbles, tapping the glass orbs against each other.

“Well, let’s go.” Edd said in a calm and soft tone.

Edmund Johnson-Gold nodded.

Edd took the luggage and walked the teen to the car. He unlocked the car, popped the boot and pushed the bags into the car. Edmund climbed into the passenger side and put on his seatbelt as Edd did the same in the driver seat.

Edd started the car and drove out the military base. Once they were further away from the base, Edmund slowly went less tense. Edd smiled and waited for the teen to start the conversation.

“S-so… I’m your son now… Mum?” He sounded awkward as hell.  
“You don’t have to call me mom if you don’t feel comfortable. Take your time. Family take time.” Edd explained, stopping at traffic.  
“Thank you, Edd..” Edmund smiled.  


The teen looked at the brunette. He wore a suit that was smoothly ironed, makeup that made him seem younger and he have earrings on. Is tha- That’s a diamond...

“What’s up?” Edd asked, aware of the stare.  
“The sky.”  
“You-” Edd snorted.  
“Can I grow my hair out?” Edmund asked.  


Edd looked at the teen oddly “Of course, you’re no longer in the army. There’s no rule in my house about hairstyle. Don’t worry much will you? You will love your new home and your siblings.” Edd said as he entered his neighbourhood.

Edmund nodded. He only met Edgar once and the younger teen was alright but he met Edi a lot. She was cute for a little half-vampire or dhampir as the official term for them. He hoped that he could be a good brother for them.

“We’re here!” Edd cheerfully said.

The house was generic, a middle-class home perfect for someone like Edd. The light was still on at the first floor. Maybe teens don’t go to sleep that early compared to the military curfew they had for everyone.

Edd grabbed the luggage at the back as Edmund wait for him at the door. Edd strolled to the front door as he fished his key out which was a key card. 

Metal lock keys? What the hell are you talking about? It’s the future!

Edd unlocked the door and Edmund gasped as he saw red on the wall and the floor smeared everywhere. A woman slumped against the wall near the stair, stiff and dead. Edmund was freaking out while Edd gaped.

“Oh my go-”  
“What in the world? Crystal!” Edd snapped at the woman.  


The woman squeaked and got off the floor, panicking as she wiped the ‘blood’ off her face “Ma’am!” She squeaked.

“Y-yes… Don’t call me ma’am.” Edd blinked, cursing the need to clean the already red carpet.  
“I forgot to give his medicine and he drank some pops while I wasn’t looking. He has been painting the house! I’m so sorry Ma’am!” She exclaimed.  
“That sound like him. It’s alright. Here some extras for your clothes to be clean.” Edd paid the babysitter which she took and quickly leave.  


Edmund could hang his jaw open as Edd stepped over the ‘blood’. Wait, that’s paint… Still, Edd was way too calm for such a horrifying scene.

Then a dark green blur ran downstairs and pounced on Edd. Edmund shrieked and pressed his back against the wall as Edd wobbled as the being wrapped its limbs around Edd. He noticed it was a human, a teen.

“Mum! Mum! Mum!” The teen happily chirped as they clung onto Edd.

Edmund gawked at the hyperactive teen which Edd simply cradled the kid. He was way too old to be held like that but the kid doesn’t care. Was this… Edgar?

He was different when he first met him but the babysitter said he drank soda before. Maybe it’s sugar rush. Edgar then noticed him and gasped “Edmund! Welcome to the family!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

“Hello…” Edmund nervously said.  
“We made a cake to welcome you. Want some?” Edgar excitedly went on.  


Edmund wasn’t sure about celebrating. It was late, well late for him since his curfew was so early because they have morning exercises back in the army. He was sure eating sweet at night was bad.

“Edmund can have cake but not you. You didn’t take your medicine.” Edd interjected, this made the boy frown.  
“But Muuuum!” He whined.  
“Actually… I think I want to sleep now.” Edmund quietly said.  


The two brunettes looked at him. Edgar got down from Edd and approached his new brother. He didn’t care as his socked feet stepped on the wet paint.

“It’s about 8 something. You don’t have a curfew here!” Edgar exclaimed.

Edd coughed.

“OK. We do but it’s 10 PM...” Edgar shrugged.

“I… Yeah but I’m tired. I’ve packed my stuff the whole day and exercising.” Edmund explained.

Edd carried the luggage. It’s barely that heavy and his unnatural strength doesn’t actually need to help at all. He was sure it was some clothes and small personal items. Very small personal items.

“Aww… Then we can celebrate tomorrow! With Edi and maybe we can invite auntie and uncle as well?” Edgar looked at Edd with doe eyes.  
“Sure… if you don’t mind, Edmund?” Edd turned to the elder teen.  
Uncle and Auntie… Maybe… Would he be accepted? He’s adopted, not biological. Some of his friends were returned to the Youth, a few but still, they were returned.  


“Yeah. I don’t mind.” Edmund nodded.

“Aright. We’ll hold off the celebration tomorrow. Also, Edgar…” Edd looked at the smaller boy sternly, having his hands on his hip.

Edgar sheepishly smiled.

“Clean the mess.” Edd ordered.

“OKAY!” Edgar skipped down the hallway, going to the doorway which probably led to a kitchen.

Edmund felt his shoulder was tapped. He looked up to see Edd gesturing to the stairs. He nodded and followed the adult upstairs, he stepped over the wet paint. He saw a ladder that led to the attic, there’s some cat tree under the ladder.

“That leads to Edgar’s room. His room is in the attic.” Edd explained.

He then led Edmund to the door across the stairs. He opened the door and it was a bedroom with a queen bed, desk, in-room closet and generic decors. Edd put the teen’s luggage on the bed which Edmund follow suit by putting his backpack, red with Red Army’s logo on it, on the bed as well.

“This is your room. The door across yours is Edi’s nursery and the bathroom is on your left. My room is at the corner. If you need anything, come get me. Get some rest.” Edd said, ruffling Edmund’s hair before leaving.

Edmund smiled as the man leave the room. That would be nice if he had long hair. His military cut would probably feel weird if anyone touches it. He looked at his bags and began to unpack.

He put his clothes in the closet which was roughly around 10 sets of similar looking clothes. Jeans and track pants with black, grey and white shirts. If you ignored the uniform that the Red Army given to every Youth Centre kids.

He didn’t pull the uniform out, letting it sit in the suitcase along with the steeled toe boots.

He placed the few pictures he had with his fellow Youth Centre. A group picture of his batch. Some of them he hadn’t seen as they were either adopted or transferred to another country. He didn’t remember their name, they only knew each other with their name tag after all.

Edmund shook his head.

‘ _You’re no longer a part of the Red Army now… You shouldn’t be thinking about this. You’re Edd’s son now…_ ’ Edmund thought to himself.

He removed his clothes, another pair of that same uniform which he also shoved into the suitcase, and changed into a track pant and white shirt. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Edmund gasped when there was a loud bang outside his room. He quickly reached the side of his bed and… nothing. His gun wasn’t there.

Wait… this is Edd’s house. He lives here… Right, there’s no gun here. The Red Army took his weapons when the adoption was confirmed. He doesn’t need weapon by his bedside anymore for an invasion of the rebels or an out of control bioweapon.

Still…

What was that?

He looked at the clock. 1.43 AM. Edmund decided to look at the cause anyway.

He stepped out of his room and saw how dark it was. Everyone must be asleep at this point. He crept out the door and looked downstairs. It was dark and quiet so nothing down there.

Bang!

Edmund turned his head to the room across his, Edi’s nursery. He slowly approached the door, hand shakily grasping the knob before turning. He poked his head in and saw how it was like any nursery but more cheery and warm.

Youth Centre have one but they rarely have a baby. There’s less orphan these days but people do still abandon or gave their children to the Centre. The Warden was quick to advertise them to be adopted because they were much easier to get adopted.

People prefer young one after all. Easier to mould their personality rather than accepting the ones who already had been developed…

He didn’t remember when and how… he was an orphan. He was just there. He remembered he lived at the military around six or seven. From there it was a blur of military-style training and parenting.

Bang!

Edmund yelped and looked up. He gasped when he saw a toddler- baby? How does accurately guest the age of a baby?!

Never mind!

Edi was floating in the air, still asleep and against the wall. Edmund ran to the armchair at the corner of the room and dragged it to the wall the girl was at. He got onto the chair and tried to reach for the girl.

“Get. Over. Here!” He quietly hissed, hand missing the few last inches to reach the girl.

“What’s going on here?” Edmund froze and turned to see Edd tiredly walking in.

“Edd!” He hissed and pointing at the girl.

Edd did not look surprised just like how that ‘murder’ scene occurred a while ago. Edd simply walked to where the girl floating and Edmund watched as Edd coolly looked at the child.

He was standing on Edd’s left as he watched the mother raised his arm, hands opened. Edmund blinked when he saw a pink glow on Edd’s left eye for a moment. Then, a green wisp blanket the girl and slowly pulled her down into Edd’s hands.

Edd cradled the girl against his chest. The girl didn't seem to realise what had happened, sleeping during the whole ordeal. Edmund could finally calm down from there.

“She can fly?” Edmund asked, staring at the black roots.  
“Yyyeaah… Aside from a few vampiric abilities, she also took a few of my superpowers as well.” Edd explained as he put the girl down into her crib, he pulled the cover over the crib as well.  
“S-superpowers?” He stared at the man.  


Supernatural children, that’s fine. Superpowered supernatural children, that’s an ‘oh fuck’.

“Long story but I don’t have any powers anymore but genetic is a crazy thing.” Edd simply said.

Edmund nodded and follow the adult out of the nursery. Once the door was close, Edd turned to him.

“So, want some hot cocoa before bed?” Edd suggested, smiling.  
“Isn’t that a drink you only can have during Christmas?” Edmund asked.  


Edd went a bit miffed but forced a smile, shaking his head “Ah, no. We can always have cocoa. Come now.” Edd gently nudged the blonde downstairs. Cocoa… He remembers drinking it when Christmas came around. It was a big jug being placed in a cafeteria and he and his friends would get a few cups of it at that night. It was nice… and the speakers played Christmas song that he really hates.

* * *

Is this hot cocoa?

Edmund stared at the chocolaty drink that has marshmallows that Edd torched a bit, placed in a mug that has a cat print on it. Edd had his own cocoa but less marshmallow than his.

It was warm and not boiling hot like he usually has at the base.

“Well?” Edd urged, seeing the teen was staring his melting marshmallow.

Edmund nodded, a bit flushed. He nervously wrapped his hands on the mug before raising it to his lips. He took a deep whiff, smelling the sweet cocoa and enjoying the warmth. He then took a few gulps.

Edmund’s eyes widen how good it was. It was still powdered cocoa but it tasted better than-

“Heh” Edd giggled at the teen’s reaction.

It was as if Edmund was a little child experiencing something wonderful. Edmund blushed and kept sipping his cocoa, taking bigger gulp each time.

“So, you already finished High School, right? You’re supposed to take College this year.” Edd asked.

Edmund nodded, he skipped a year of school because of his good grade and the Red Army preferred him skipping grades to get him quickly finished their schooling. He was supposed to go to college in IT course because he was good with technology.

But then Edd came and they halt the process. It was a long three months process so they didn’t send him to college during the Spring term. He hated learning, the teachers were always so harsh.

“Yeah…”  
“We’ll send you in a later term. September term won’t be arriving anytime soon. There’s luckily a college close by here and near Edgar’s school too.”  
“Okay… Thanks.”  
“Hmm? For what?” Edd asked, sipping the last drop of his cocoa.  
“Sending me later. I thought you want to send me during some midterm or something.” Edmund said, tapping his fingers together under the table.  
“I rather you get comfortable in your new life first than education. Listen, I care about you. I love you the very first time I saw you. Well… the first time Edi saw you.” Edd giggled at the end.  


Edmund blushed, remembering the baby just staring at him when he was patrolling the mart that time.

“You’ll be OK. I’m your guardian and parent from here on and forever.” Edd added before getting up to put the mug in the sink.

Edmund smiled and watched the man washed the mug along with the silverware that had been left in the sink. He slowly got up and approached the man. He was a bit timid if he should do this or not.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Edd’s waist. Edd yelped but didn’t give a big reaction. He put down the last spoon away before turning around to Edmund.

Edmund was a bit nervous now as he let go of Edd but Edd smiled.

The adult pulled the teen in a hug, Edmund squeaked as he pressed against Edd. He smiled as he registered the warmth and hugged his parent. Edmund rubbed his head against Edd as the man stroke his head.

Soon, they pulled away and Edmund was reluctant to even let go but he did. Edd patted his head once more.

“Get to bed. I’ll handle your mug.” Edd said.

Edmund nodded and walked back upstairs. He felt less worried now but he looked at the door of his bedroom. The thought of sleeping alone felt different now. He hates and loves it. It was his own room but he was so used to sleeping with all the other children.

“Hey!” A voice whispered to him.

He looked up and saw Edmund peeking at the hatch door of his attic room. He was grinning and beckoning him with his finger. Edmund looked downstairs and saw Edd hadn’t come up yet.

He climbed the ladder and entered the younger teen’s room. He almost gasped at the chaos of decors there. There was PC set in the corner, TV with game consoles connected to it, fairy lights, skateboard on the floor and there was a bunk bed.

Oh, a cat was sleeping on the bean bag as well.

“Wanna play Zombie Pirate from Hell: RemaKe?” Edgar asked.  
“Aren’t we supposed to sleep?” Edmund asked, almost laughing at how casual this kid was.  
“Yeah but Mum’s curfew meant we should be in our room and I woke up because I heard you panic.” He said.  
“You heard… me?” He was sure he was quiet.  
“Well, nothing was really quiet when you’re a werewolf which was why Mum put the carpet floor but I can still you trying to catch my sister a while ago.” Edgar laughed.  
“R-right… Sure, we can play it. I never heard of it. We only have older games at the base that was donated.” Edmund followed his stepbrother to the bean bags.  


Edgar pushed the cat onto his laps and Edmund sat on the unoccupied one. The Redbox X Ultra was booted and Edgar started the game. He passed the second controller to Edmund.

The next morning, Edd found that Edmund was asleep in Ed’s room. The two brothers were sprawled on top of each other as they slept on the floor. The cat was sleeping beside them and managed to get squish by the two teens.

Edd smiled as he shut the hatch door, letting his sons sleep longer.

**Author's Note:**

> How the eldest came to the family, 3/3. As you can see, the Red Army believes in having someone young as soldiers if they lack guardian of course. Unethical and disgusting, yes but not in the Red Era. The story does have a plot but I'll consider posting an actual chapter of the story rather than an excerpt of it when I'm not busy.
> 
> Notes: This AU is dark but depends if I do want to make it. I just want to see a fic centre around Edd and him being a bottom because why not. Ignoring the fact it was called EDDsworld.


End file.
